


I wouldn't have it any other way

by Kara_lovelymusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But nothing too big, Catholic Church - Freeform, Fluff, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance Week, Lance is a closeted bi, lance loves his family, poor bby just want's to make his momma love him, slight bi/homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_lovelymusic/pseuds/Kara_lovelymusic
Summary: Lance spends a nice day with his mother and family





	I wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on this site!! lemme know how i can improve my writing and what you thought about it, enjoy!

     When Lance woke up around noon on Sunday he knew something was wrong in the silent house. He threw the covers off and padded down the stairs, past the living room and into the kitchen where his mom was washing the dishes.

 

“Hey mom, where’s everybody?” Lance asked, leaning against the island behind her.

 

“They went to church and then went to visit your _abuelita.”_ She put the wet dish on the rack and turned to tug Lance down to kiss his cheek.

 

    He dared to hope that meant that his crazy religious Catholic mother won’t drag his ass to church. Just as he felt a smile bloom, it withered away at her next words,

 

“Now, get ready for mass.”

 

“What?! But-”

“ _Ah!_ No ‘but’s, now get ready _mi bebé_.” Her tone left no room for argument so Lance reluctantly went to his room to get ready.

 

     Lance knew he should’ve brought something to fiddle with, but he also knew his mom wouldn’t allow it due to it being, y’know, _mass_ . If you caused any distraction the nosey people around them would send him glares that would say ‘ _Focus on the word of our Lord, you sinner!’_ or, at least that’s what it felt like to him. He wished at least his niece or nephew were here to keep him occupied. It was during the final blessing that he was filled with relief, he quickly grabbed his mom’s purse to look for the car keys. She stopped him by grabbing his wrist and leading him to that one room she always went to pray at the end of mass. Lance wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep at that moment. But knowing his mom, she had more planned after she finished praying so he just sat by the doors, crossed his arms and waited.

 

    It was when they were in the car did Lance let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. At least mass was over, he never did like going to church due to his mother always forcing him to go.

 

“So what’re we doing next, ma?”

“Well, I wanted to go to the mall to get my nails done! Then we can meet with the rest of the family at the park.” She made a right turn and glanced over at her youngest with a fond smile. She was pleasantly surprised when he reached over and played with her rings.

 

“ _Te amo, mi bebésito”_

 

_“Maaaaa, ya no soy un bebé!”_

 

“But you’ll always be _my_ baby!” Without taking her eyes off the road, she reached over and pinched his cheek.

 

“ _Ma!”_ He screeched childishly. She chuckled and pulled into the mall’s parking lot. Lance huffed and played some music game on his phone.

 

“ _Ok, ya estamos aquì”_ She said after pulling into a parking spot and shutting the car off.

 

“Lit, _vamonos!”_ Lance unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car, waiting for his mom by the back of the car.

    Lance and his mom talked about anything that came to mind, from family gossip to whatever was going on at work. Lance loved talking with his mom about anything. Well, almost anything, so long as it's not related to his... closeted bisexuality, something about his mom's fanatical devotion to Catholicism made Lance believe his mother wouldn't exactly approve his sexuality.But regardless he loved his mom very much. And yeah, he wanted to get his nails done too, but his mom wouldn’t like that so he’d just deal with it. To him, time flew by when hanging out with his mom because before he knew it, they were at the park with the rest of the family surrounding him at a party setup in a corner of the nice little park.

    Lance felt his heart grow at the sight of his family gathered and having a good time at his early-birthday party. He watched his little niece and nephew run around shrieking with joy as they were chased by his brother-in-law and his sister hiding behind a tree getting ready to catch them. His dad and brother talking by the grill while his sister-in-law was setting up the tables. He jumped in surprise as his mom gently set her hand on his shoulder and told him a “Happy early birthday, _mijito guapo.”_ He crossed his arms awkwardly as his mother started to baby talk him, but you know what?

 

    He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Translations:

 _Abuelita_ \- A variation of grandma

 _mi bebé_ \- my baby (there are variations of baby)

 _Te amo, mi bebésito_ \- I love you baby (a variation of baby)

 _ya no soy un bebé!_ \- Im not a baby anymore!

 _ya estamos aquì_ \- we’re here!

 _Vamonos!_ \- let’s go

 _mijito guapo_ \- my handsome son


End file.
